Say Something
by passingshadowrp
Summary: The worst of them all.


Late SetoKano day? 0u0~ recommend to read while listening to "Say Something" by A Great Big World!

* * *

><p>Say <em>something<em>  
>I'm <em>giving up<em> on you.

It was always about her, wasn't it? Danchou, danchou, danchou, danchou, danchou, everytime it was all about the damn danchou. Never about him.

Not that he disliked the girl. She was his sister after all. But he couldn't help it when the one he cared the most about didn't even noticed he existed most of the times, so busy worrying about the damn leader.

Ah, he felt guilty.

I'll be _the one_,  
>if you <em>want<em> me to

He really was the worst, wasn't he? Thinking like that about the girl who only gave her best for them. Always cooking, cleaning, keeping them on line, helping when they had problems…

Still he couldn't help it sometimes. Especially those times when he'd come back earlier from work, and would find him sneaking on the kitchen without anyone seeing, and get all cuddly with her while she cooked. Of course Kido would get annoyed and hit him most of times, but still when he insisted enough she'd give him a taste of what she was cooking, while he still wouldn't let go of her.

He hated those times. It was the reason he started coming home so late most of the times. So then the dinner was already done and everyone would be about to eat and Seto wouldn't have to see that scene.

_Anywhere_ I would've followed you

He felt like most of his days were a lie, now. He was a lie. Smiling without a care, pretending everything was alright- pretending he liked someone he didn't.

Seto really was the worst. Mary was the best girl anyone could ever hope to find, yet he was just lying day after day after day, lying about how much he loved spending time with her doing those fake flowers, about how he loved spending time with her, about how he loved her.

The worst of them all.

Say _something_, I'm _giving up_ on you

Maybe that was why Kano wouldn't like him the way he liked Kido. She tried to look cool, act like she didn't care, but in the end she was just this huge adorable dork who was afraid of roller coasters and scary houses, liked to pick up stray animals, cook, and all those things. She was just this small girl who dreamed of the happy family she always wanted, and was giving her best to make that true. And Seto was destroying it all. Maybe that was why Kano had chosen to save her instead of him.

And Seto tried to do the same. He found Mary, in hopes that in the end he'd like her instead and they could have their happy family, but it didn't really work out.

And I am feeling so _small_  
>It was over my head<br>I know _nothing_ at all

And now it would be too late to say anything, if he ever thought of saying it. If he didn't have any chances before, now certainly it would be impossible.

" Those wounds you hate so much are going to increase again. "

There was so red around him, now. He hated red. Always did. The worst color of them all. The meanest of them all. It was there when everything started, and would be there when everything was over.

And I will _stumble_ and _fall_  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to _crawl_

And it had been her the first one to run to him. It should've been him. She didn't know how much this all hurt to him, having to lie everyday, having to just observe. She had everything in her hands, she was lucky. She didn't deserve to be the last face he'd ever see. He did.

Without even noticing, his hands moved, and he could hear the small girl falling on the floor hard, and her pained voice at the act, but Seto couldn't find himself to care. He was just angry. So angry.

Before he could notice, he was running. If in their direction, or in the direction of the one who had ended the life of the one who he had most loved in his life, Seto wasn't sure.

Say something,_ I'm giving up on you_  
><em>I'm sorry<em> that I couldn't get to you

The only thing he knew next, was the red coming from his stomach, and his mouth. It didn't hurt, but he felt weak. He couldn't stand up, his knees felt wobbly, and there was anything to lean on.

_Anywhere_ I would've _followed_ you  
><em><strong>Say something<strong>_, I'm giving up on you

He glanced to the side, seeing his limp body lying on her lap. She was crying. So, so much. She should've gone instead of him.

And I will _swallow_ my pride  
><em>You're<em> the one that I _love_

Seto looked ahead once again, feeling like he'd puke if he kept looking at them. But he regretted it, seeing the one who had taken the blonde's life looking at him, the same way those kids looked at him when he was small. He was having fun with this.

He felt the hand grabbing his hair, and then something cold in his mouth, metallic.

And then nothing else.

And I'm saying _goodbye_


End file.
